


Rien de plus qu'une famille

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Tout ça avait commencé quelques semaines après la tentative d’invasion, quand Thor était revenu avec Loki, ils avaient été méfiant, et… ils étaient tombé de haut quand Thor leur avait expliquer ce qui s’était passé sur Asgard.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark
Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Rien de plus qu'une famille

**Author's Note:**

> Petit *tousse* cadeau pour un P'tit Buisson que j'aime beaucoup ! Lyn, encore une fois bon anniversaire ♥ et je suis désolée de ne publier que maintenant ! Un jour j'apprendrai à ne pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute, un jour. [Oh et Bruce et Steve sont là mais... oui bon j'ai pas penser à les mentionner, mais ils sont présent quand même]

La température ambiante chuta d'un coup alors que Loki arrivait avec un autre Jötunn, beaucoup plus grand. Cette arrivée ne surpris pas du tout les Avengers, depuis quelques mois si ils étaient plusieurs à être blessé ça se passait comme ça, Loki débarquait pour leur donner un coup de main.  
  
Là, c’était Clint qui était le plus blessé. Leurs adversaires avaient réussi à lui cassé le bras. Il avait d’autres blessures, mais le bras était le plus grave, étant donné que c’était le bras gauche. Natasha l’avait rejoint dès qu’elle avait remarquer quelque chose et il s’était retrouver dans les bras de son amie qui le protégeait d’éventuelles attaques après s’être occupée de lui administrer un anti douleur. Vu la fracture qu’il avait, il avait besoin de ça.  
  
« Ils vont se faire massacrer. » Chantonna la russe, avec un sourire définitivement cruel. Ces types avaient blesser Clint et Loki était vraiment très protecteur envers lui. Alors elle allait admirer le spectacle d’un Jötunn furieux.  
  
« Tu es sadique. » Marmonna Clint, appuyé contre elle, et Natasha ne fit qu’afficher un sourire faussement innocent.  
  
« Si tu n’étais pas dans mes bras je donnerai volontiers un coup de main à Loki pour les massacrer. » Il était son meilleur ami, Clint avait été charger de la tuer, mais il ne l’avait pas fait, il lui avait tendu la main. Grâce à lui, Natasha avait rejoint le SHIELD. Grâce à lui, elle avait changer. Elle était « la meilleure tatie du monde entier » selon Cooper et Lila.  
  
« Vous en faite vraiment trop, Loki et toi. » Marmonna Clint.  
  
Loki fixait la scène d’un air furieux, le géant à ses côtés qui observait la scène d’un air tranquille, ça ne le concernait pas, il avait suivit son aîné parce qu’ils n’avaient pas finit leur discussion et qu’il comptait la finir même s’ils étaient sur Midgard. Loki s’approcha de Clint et Natasha un feulement de rage lui échappa alors qu’il voyait l’état du bras de l’archer.  
  
Loki se redressa et s’écarta un peu pour utiliser ses pouvoir de Jötunn comme il ne les avait encore jamais utilisés avant, il était heureux d’avoir obliger les Avengers à porter ces pendentifs enchantés qui lui permettaient de savoir s’ils allaient bien. C’était arrivé plusieurs fois depuis quelques mois qu’il doive intervenir comme ça. Et cette fois, ses frères de sang ne lui en avaient pas voulu quand en sentant la douleur de Clint il avait écourter leur réunion -pour établir les relations futures entre la Terre et Jötunheim, et accessoirement l’autorisation de reprendre le titre de prince de Jötunheim-, pour venir immédiatement.  
  
Loki revint vers l’archer et s’accroupit, tout en reprenant une apparence plus humaine, sa peau passant du bleu à sa teinte pâle habituelle, et cette fois il avait décidé de prendre sa forme féminine, si sur Asgard il avait éviter de le faire parce que ce genre de « gaminerie » ne plaisait pas à Odin, il avait bien vu que les Avengers n’en avaient rien à faire et qu’il pouvait prendre l’apparence qu’il voulait quand il voulait.  
  
Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, des yeux verts ensorcelant -dixit un certain archer un soir où ils avaient un peu trop fêter une victoire- et elle était diablement belle -toujours le même, pendant la même soirée-.  
  
« Tout ça pour Clint, je serai presque jaloux _Elsa._ » Dit Tony en se posant prêt d’eux alors que Steve contactait le SHIELD pour dire qu’ils pouvaient venir récupérer les prisonniers.  
  
Loki ne daigna même pas lui répondre, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de créer une plaque de glace sous les pieds de Tony lui faisant perdre l’équilibre et s’étaler par terre dans un fracas métallique.  
  
« Donne ton bras, Clint. »  
  
« Je te donne tout ce que tu veux. »  
  
Loki sourit et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse en voyant le regard brumeux de l’archer, elle se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser au coin des lèvres.  
  
« On verra ça quand tu seras soigné, et que tu n’auras plus vos drogues contre la douleur dans le sang. »  
  
Ça faisait déjà quelques mois qu’ils flirtaient, sans vraiment en avoir conscience totalement par moment. Loki savait que l’archer n’était pas encore totalement prêt, malgré tout ce qu’il disait et malgré le flirt quotidien entre eux, son divorce avait profondément marqué Clint.  
  
Après les soins, et après que le SHIELD ait prit les prisonnier en charge, Loki téléporta tout le monde à la tour Stark.  
  
« Maman ! » Loki réceptionna un boulet de canon nommé Sleipnir dans ses bras.  
  
« Bonjour mon grand. » Répondit Loki en l’embrassant sur le front, s’écartant ensuite de son fils Loki s’installa sur le canapé et fit s’installer Clint pour que l’archer ait la tête posée sur ses jambes.  
  
Glissant une main dans cheveux de Clint, elle invita l’autre Jötunn à s’installer pendant que Sleipnir s’asseyait sur l’accoudoir. Sa discussion n’était pas finie, et ça n’était pas cette interruption que devait l’arrêter, c’était bien pour ça qu’Helblindi l’avait accompagné. Loki prit quand même le temps de soigner les diverses blessures légères et égratignures des autres Avengers.  
  
Quand ils revinrent une grosse demi-heure plus tard, l’autre Jötunn n’était plus là et Sleipnir non plus. Clint était toujours à moitié installé sur elle, il résistait au sommeil.  
  
« Fenrir a été sage quand je n’étais pas là ? » Demanda Loki.  
  
« Quelques morsures par-ci, par-là. » Répondit Tony en haussant les épaules. « Il lui faut du temps, des siècles dans la peau d’un loup sans aucun contact social ça doit marquer. »  
  
Certes ça faisait plus d’un an, mais bon, il s’améliorait le louveteau. D’autant plus qu’il passait désormais la majorité du temps sous forme humaine et probablement que la présence de Cooper et Lila l’aidait à apprendre à se socialisé, même s’il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il continuait de s’exprimer comme un loup.  
  
Il n’y avait plus que quand Fury venait à la tour qu’il se transformait et se réfugiait dans les bras du premier Avengers qu’il trouvait. Mais pour le coup, même Sleipnir et Jörmungandr étaient eux aussi mal à l’aise quand Fury venait. Thor avait dit, moitié en rigolant, moitié sérieusement, que ça devait être parce qu’il était borgne.  
  
« Et toi ta rencontre avec tes frangins glaçons ? »  
  
« Ça s’est bien passé. Byleist et Helblindi n’ont pas de problème vis-à-vis de la Terre, le reste de notre peuple non plus, d’ailleurs. » Et personne ne fit remarquer que Loki avait dit « notre peuple ». « J’ai retrouvé mon titre de prince de Jötunheim aussi. »  
  
« On doit t’appeler « ta majesté des glaces » alors ? » Demanda Tony avec un sourire amusé.  
  
« Si tu tiens à ce que je te congèle, oui. » Il ne le ferait pas bien sûr, mais la menace marchait toujours avec Tony.  
  
« D’accord j’ai rien dit. »  
  
Oui ça marchait toujours, Loki eut un sourire en voyant le milliardaire s’éloigner prudemment.  
  
« Clint serait mieux dans son lit, non ? » Dit finalement Natasha, pas qu'elle ne trouvait pas que son meilleur ami et Loki étaient trop mignon comme ça, mais bon, il serait mieux dans son lit pour se reposer.  
  
« C’est ce que j’étais en train de me dire. » Répondit Loki avec un sourire. « Demandez à JARVIS de nous prévenir quand ça sera l’heure de manger. » Et elle se téléporta avec Clint.  
  
S’installant confortablement sur le lit de Clint et l’installant tout aussi confortablement, Loki verrouilla la porte.  
  
« Ils vont se faire des idées. »  
  
Loki lui jeta un coup d’œil, Clint était à moitié endormit mais résistait, mais son regard n’était plus aussi brumeux que plus tôt.  
  
« Tu devrais dormir un peu. »  
  
« Je vais mieux. » Répondit Clint en s’écartant un peu. Et c’était vrai, il allait mieux, ses blessures étaient guérie, et il avait les idées plus claire. Il finit par s’asseoir correctement. Bon il était crevé, mais ça, ça n’était pas trop grave. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit comme bêtises quand j’étais sous anti douleur ? »  
  
« Juste que tu voulais me donner tout ce que je veux. »  
  
L’archer rougit et détourna le regard, bon sang, ça c’était tellement nul.  
  
« Désolé. »  
  
« Tu t’excuses parce que tu ne le pensais pas, ou tu t’excuses parce que tu le pensais ? »  
  
« Je m’excuse parce que tu mérites que ce genre de phrase clichées. » Marmonna Clint.  
  
« Et qu’est-ce que je mérite ? » Demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil.  
  
L’archer se tourna vers elle, l’observant pendant quelques instants. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il, elle, oh peu importait en fait... c'était Loki, et Loki méritait d’être aimé.  
  
« Je t’aime. » Okay, c’était pas ça qu’il avait prévu. Il avait parler sans réfléchir. D’accord, c’était la vérité. Mais quand même. Il n’avait pas du tout penser à le dire comme ça de but en blanc.  
  
« Clint je... »  
  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t’aime, mais c’est le cas, alors laisse moi juste... »  
  
Et il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Loki l’embrasse, l’interrompant dans ce qu’il tentait de dire. Clint enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Loki, l’attirant plus près.  
  
« Je voulais dire, avant que tu ne me coupe la parole, que je t’aime aussi. » Elle avait mit fin au baiser en douceur et elle souriait. Et ce sourire le faisait encore plus tomber amoureux. « Mais maintenant, je ne dirais pas non à faire une sieste avec toi. »  
  
« D’accord m’dame. » Sa réponse lui attira une légère claque sur le bras droit.  
  
Si on lui avait dit après la tentative d’invasion qu’il tomberait amoureux de Loki et que ça serait réciproque, il n’y aurait absolument pas cru. Et pourtant...  
  
_Tout ça avait commencé_ _quelques semaines après la tentative d’invasion_ _, q_ _uand Thor était revenu avec Loki,_ _ils avaient été méfiant, et… ils étaient tombé de haut quand Thor leur avait expliquer ce qui s’était passé sur Asgard. Mais là où l'attention de quasi toute l’équipe avait été fixée sur Loki -qui était dans un sale état soit-dit en passant-, Clint lui avait eu son attention retenue par les deux enfants, l’un qui semblait avoir une dizaine d’année et l’autre cinq ans ou six peut-être. En voyant Loki et ses yeux verts il n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre, il n'était pas stupide.  
  
« Odin a dévoilé à tous le monde que Loki est un Jötunn. » Avait expliquer Thor en posant Loki sur un canapé.  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Il lui a mit des menottes bloquant sa magie et ça a dévoilé son apparence de naissance. Loki a pratiquement été livré aux gardes et il a été tabasser à plusieurs reprises. Ils se sont défoulés, avec l’accord implicite d’Odin. » Thor les avait tous regarder. « Loki n’a pas eu de procès. »  
  
Oh. Ça avait stopper tous le monde dans leurs éventuelles récriminations._ _  
  
__Clint en avait profiter pour s’approcher des deux enfants qui les regardaient tous d’un air effrayer.  
  
__« Va doucement ami Barton, Fenrir est un peu... »_ _Trop tard, l’archer s’était fait mordre par le plus jeune des deux garçons.  
  
__« Sauvage, c’est ça que tu allais dire ? »_ _Avait demander Clint en tentant de faire lâcher Fenrir, s’il avait grimacer en se faisant mordre, il gardait son calme. Et finalement le garçon l’avait lâcher pour venir se blottir dans ses bras avec une excuse baragouinée d’une voix rauque.  
  
__«_ _Euh oui. » Pour le coup, le blond avait été surpris de voir Fenrir se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un volontairement.  
  
__Thor avait continuer son explication en disant que quand il avait découvert le sort de son petit frère, il avait agit sur un coup de tête et l’avait libérer avant d’aller engueulé Odin devant_ _tous les nobles d’Asgard. Odin en avait prit pour son grade et Thor avait décrété que son petit frère et ses neveux et nièces étaient désormais sous sa protection, que quiconque tenterai de leur faire du mal aurait affaire à lui._ _Même si c’était Odin.  
  
__Il avait libérer Fenrir et Sleipnir, en se prenant au passage quelques coups de sabot avant que l’étalon ne comprenne qu’ils partaient loin d’Asgard et de l’esclavage._ _Et quelques morsures de la part de Fenrir, qui contrairement à son aîné manquait de socialisation pour comprendre que Thor les sortait de cet enfer.  
  
__Deux semaines après l’installation des quatre à la tour Stark, Fury avait débarquer, exigeant que Loki soit arrêter et emprisonné. Il avait eu la surprise de voir les Avengers faire front commun pour défendre leur ancien ennemi. La plus grosse surprise était venue de Clint qui avait dit « Loki avait les bleus, terne d’accord, mais ils étaient bleus. Et là, maintenant, ils sont verts. », c’était exact et Loki avait avouer difficilement qu’il avait été torturer et qu’il avait été forcer d’aller sur Terre, il n’avait pas totalement eu son libre arbitre.  
  
__Alors Fury avait laisser faire, et était partit en disant que s’ils venaient se plaindre quand ça finirait mal, il leur rappellerait que c’était ce qu’ils avaient voulu.  
  
__Ça ne s’était pas finit mal, au contraire.  
  
__Deux semaines après cette visite Jörmungandr avait débarqué, causant une panique monstrueuse dans le port de New-York quand le serpent géant sortit de l’eau. C’est un Tony Stark mécontent d'être réveillé à l'aube après deux heures de sommeil qui avait été gronder le serpent géant avant de l’embarquer à la tour Stark.  
  
__Depuis ils vivaient tous à la tour Stark, comme une famille un peu dysfonctionnelle, mais une famille quand même. Et ils l'avaient dit à Fury quand il avait râler quand Natasha et lui avaient demander a ne plus faire de mission qu'avec les Avengers. Leur famille passait avant tout le reste. Même s'ils devaient encore tous un peu apprendre à être une famille, après tout ils avaient presque tous eu des familles chaotiques.  
  
C’était parce qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble comme ça, que Tony n’avait pas sombrer après l’invasion. Parce qu’ils avaient tous été là. Étonnement, les discussions que Tony avait eue, lors de ses nuits d’insomnies, avec Loki l’avaient aider. Ils avaient souvent été rejoint par Clint, quand il n’était pas à la ferme. Jusqu’à ce au retour d’une mission, Clint trouve une maison vide. L’armée d’avocat de Tony avait tout gérer. Et les enfants vivaient à la tour avec eux. Il avait choisit de laisser la ferme à Laura, les enfants y allaient les week-end et pendant les vacances, ils vivaient à la tour et allaient à l’école à New-York la semaine. Et après des mois Laura et lui parvenaient à se reparler.  
  
_Quand il se réveilla, à peu près deux heures plus tard, Loki dormait encore. Mais Sleipnir, Fenrir, Cooper et Lila étaient venus squatter le lit en plus. Que des sales gosses, mais ils étaient adorables, alors il pouvait bien leur pardonner. Dire qu'il avait juste espérer que Loki parviendrait à se reconstruire après tout ce qu'il avait subit, alors oui, il s'était reconstruit. Et il lui avait voler son cœur au passage.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante**  
>  Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime » [Prompt d'amour]  
> Prompt 120 : « je t’aime ! » [Prompt par millier]  
> Défi des adultes 265 - Vos perso sont animalisés (aka se considère plus comme des enfants sauvages ou des animaux que comme des êtres humains) [Le défi des adultes]  
> Foire au duo 27 : Hawkeye / Black Widow [Foire aux duos]  
> je t’aime 148 : Je t’aime aussi [Je t'aime]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> ACTION 109 : Glisser une main dans les cheveux de quelqu'un [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi baiser 101 : Un baiser au coin des lèvres [Foire aux baisers]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> La faune et la flore du 23/11/2020 : Le loup [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton (Marvel) [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 42 : Sleipnir [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Sagittaire : Couple : Loki / Clint Barton (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> N : Natasha Romanov [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Première phrase 27 : "La température ambiante chute d'un coup." (L'amulette de Samarcande, Jonathan Stroud) [La fin et le début]  
> Je ne sais pas 16 : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, mais c'est le cas." [Je ne sais pas]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°100 - Placer le mot bleu [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Deux cent quatre vingt troisième baiser : Un baiser entre deux personnes ayant un grand écart d'âge [Le défi des baisers]  
> Couleur du 08/10/2020 : vert (green) [Couleur du jour]  
> Thème 10 : Sieste [7 couples pour un thème]  
> 77) Les 50 nuances de Marvel [Les cinquante nuances]


End file.
